


The Rapist

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Valjean falls in love with another prisoner after being raped by him. The whole story will be Valjean POV.





	1. The first rape

Rain in my bare neck. I'm tired, but my legs keep on dragging me across the courtyard. The keep dragging me forward. Once I reach the cells, I am awaited by prisoner 24628. His name is Chendilieu. He has arrived here this afternoon. I know where he comes from. He comes from a less strict prison, somewhere else in France. He got transferred to Toulon because the prison guards couldn't handle him anymore. He was too aggressive. I also know he's called The Rapist over there. And I'm not looking forward to being raped too.

I hesitate before I enter the cell. This cell that was mine since I entered the prison. This cell that's so familiar with me. It feels as if I'm going to enter a torture chamber, and not my beloved cell.

'Don't hesitate so much!' the guard snarls. The fear of being hit with the truncheon makes the decision for me. I enter without protest, looking Chendilieu straight in the eyes. I hear the door closing behind me. I hear the door being locked.

'And you are...?' Chendilieu asks.

'I am Valjean. Also known as 24601.' Actually I don't want to talk to this man, but as we share a cell, I think I'll have to keep him as a friend.

'You know how they call me in the other prison, don't you?'

‘Aggressive?’ Of course I know how they call him in the other prison. He’s the rapist.

‘Yes. But that’s not the title I want you to say.’

‘Then tell me how you want me to call you.’

‘I’m the rapist. You must have heard of that title.’

‘I did but…’

Before I can add any more words to my answer, Chendilieu attacks me and pushes me against the wall, making me moan in pain. I feel his hands on my hips. I try to push him off, but he won’t let me. His lips caress my neck.

‘Just surrender to me… It’ll make this so much easier for both of us… I don’t want to harm you…’ His voice is soft and tempting. ‘Just surrender… It’s so much easier to surrender…’

‘No… I won’t…’ My voice sounds weak but indocile.

‘You know you want it.’

‘I will never want it…’

‘You can lie to me, but you know you can’t lie to yourself.’

Chendilieu’s rough hands pull my shirt off. His hands undress me further. I don’t protest, knowing it will only make matters worse. Chendilieu pushes me face first against the cold wall. The cold makes me shiver. I feel Chendilieu parting my cheeks, his length pushing against my entrance.

‘Don’t… Please…’ I beg softly. ‘I…’

‘Shut up!’ Chendilieu hisses, obviously irritated.

‘If you don’t do this to me…’

‘I told you to shut up, Valjean!’

I moan in pain as Chendilieu’s length enters me. I feel him pounding into me. His pace swift and smooth. His hand covers my mouth, muting my cries of pain. I hear him moan in pleasure. My body scrapes the rough, cold bricks of the cell.

‘Stop!’ I shout, but I barely hear myself.

‘Shut up!’ Chendilieu answers again.

Tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I can’t believe it. I can’t believe that I am raped at the moment. I can’t believe that…

Chendilieu spills inside of me. One last moan and his hand leaves my mouth. He turns me around, making me face him. For the first time, I am afraid of other prisoners.

‘Clean my prick, with your mouth.’ He forces me on my knees, and then he crams his prick inside my mouth, forcing me to do what he wants me to do. I gag helplessly. It seems like an eternity later when Chendilieu decides that making me “clean” his prick won’t help. He pulls me back on my feet and then he dumps my clothing back in to my hands.

‘Don’t speak of this to anyone’ he hisses.

‘You say that to all of your victims, don’t you?’ I scoff.

‘Don’t scoff me.’ His voice is dark and hoarse.

‘I’m not scoffing you’ I say, scoffing again.

‘I said “don’t scoff me”!’ His fist hits my nose, blood starts rushing out of my nose.

‘Calm down. I didn’t mean to insult you.’

‘Just… Keep quiet about the rape, and then I’ll make de rapes bearable.'

'Are you trying to blackmail me?'

'No. I make sure you know what I expect, and what I will do if you don't obey me.'


	2. Another Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean is raped again.

A metallic clang echoes through the cell block as the prisoners are let out of their cell, one by one. The sound is deafening, but I don’t care anymore, as I have heard these noises every morning and every evening, when the prisoners were brought back to their cells, ready to be locked up again. It’s always the same monotonous sound. Every morning I’m reminded of my imprisonment by those awful sounds.

As the clanging noises continue, I yawn; I barely slept, continuously reliving last night. The rape won’t leave me alone. Every time I dozed off, I’d be wide awake again, fearing that his hands will be on my body again, that he’ll rape me again. It troubles me. Maybe I’ll never be able to sleep well after last night. Maybe I’ll always stay awake, afraid of another rape, especially after Chendilieu showed me how easy he can overpower me. The only positive thing I can get out of this situation is that Michel Bateaux isn’t in jail anymore.

Michel Bateaux isn’t in this jail anymore, but he used to lie where Chendilieu lies now. Michel was my friend, my lover, and I’ll never forget him. I said goodbye to him last week, when he was let out of the prison, out of this hell. He tried to convince the guards to let me go with him, promising that he’d take care of me, making sure I wouldn’t as much as think of another misdeed. But they didn’t listen. A lot of tears flowed in the last minutes we spent together before I was pulled away from him, back to my cell. The cell which seemed so empty and cold after Michel left. My dear Michel… I’d do anything for him. Even sacrifice my life for him.

‘Get up!’ Javert shouts, the door of our cell opening. Javert swings around with his truncheon, forcing us out of the cell like animals. Normally I’d put up a fight for such a treatment, but now I don’t. The lack of sleep made me weak and languid. Putting up a fight won’t help me anyway, I realize.

As the prisoners walk to the breakfast hall I feel a hand on my shoulder. Chendilieu’s warm breath is in my neck, already letting me know that he wants something from me.

‘You liked it last night, didn’t you?’ he whispers, carefully so the guards won’t suppose a thing. Completely against his expectation I push him off. I don’t want to have anything to do with that guy. Fine, he’s in a cell with me, but besides that, I have nothing to do with him. Unfortunately Chendilieu won’t let me push him off. He returns, his hand gripping my shoulder again, but firmer than before. ‘Don’t defy me. You know I don’t like that.’

‘There are things I don’t like either’ I answer coolly. As a reaction, Chendilieu turns me around, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against the wall. His stinking breath flows into my nose. I turn my face away. ‘Don’t try to rape me. The guard will realize we are missing any moment. Especially Javert.’

‘Then let them see it. I’d like a little show. Let’s see if that Javert that you talk about really pays attention to you.’ His stinking breath keeps on flowing into my nose, almost as if it’s meant to be like that. Almost as if his stinking breath has to go in to my nose.

‘He does. He loves me.’ Alright, that’s a lie. Javert doesn’t pay that much attention to me because he loves me, but because he hates me and he knows how I long for an escape from this hell named Toulon. Almost like a camel in the desert. To be honest, I’d almost think he’d like to see me getting raped by Chendilieu. No, he’d love it, no matter who the rapist is. The only thing that counts to him is that I’ll be the victim.

‘I’d love to see his face if he discovers us.’ Chendilieu is insane. Those lips curling into a sadistic smile. It simply scares me, more than anything else in this hell. Yes, I’m scared of the torture devices, but this scares me a thousand times more. Terrified, I watch that smile turn even more sadistic.

‘Please don’t do this.’ The fear petrifies me completely. My heartbeat seems to stop, also caused by the petrifaction of my body. I’m unable to move, unable to say any more, unable to do anything. It scares me even more that Chendilieu seems to like it.

Chendilieu’s rough hands pull my clothing off my body, just like last night. My clothes pile up, and just seconds after that his clothing joins mine on the dirty floor.

‘On your hands and knees. Now!’ Slowly I thaw again, obliging without a command from my brain. I’m in Chendilieu’s control. He can make me do anything as long as he keeps threatening me, and he knows it, obviously. But I’ll oblige to his commands, and that’s what he wants. My brain tells me that I should stand up against him, but my intellect tells me not to, fearing his possible reaction to it. Maybe he’ll slap me in my face. I don’t think so. I’d rather think that he’d beat me to death directly. It may sound ridiculous, but a prisoner (some say he was not even a fully grown man) in the other prison got escorted to the hospital in a critical situation.

My cock dangles between my legs as I kneel down in front of Chendilieu. He pets my head, complimenting me about being a good and obedient pet. It makes me sick. I don’t want to be his pet, and especially not if I’m raped all the time. The awful idea of being his sex slave… I’m already downgraded to that, to be honest, so what does it matter. I have nothing to lose.

‘It surprises me that you are so obedient all of a sudden.’ Chendilieu’s cold hand is on my back, sending shivers down my spine. His other hand joins the first on my back as they go down to my hips. Those hands explore my thighs, smacking them and squeezing them. And then the inevitable thing happens; I feel Chendilieu’s fully hard cock against my entrance.

‘Just get it over with’ I whisper, barely audible. Even though I’m barely audible, Chendilieu hears me. His hand grabs my hair, forcing my head up as his breath is on my body again, caressing it just like his hands caressed my hips and thighs.

‘Now I won’t just “get it over with”. I’ll make you suffer, my dear Valjean.’ His hand leaves my hair and takes it’s time to run down my spine. I watch as the goose bumps appear on my arms. ‘You like that, don’t you?’ I hear him saying as he goes up again, still following the line of my spine. I want to throw him off, hit him in the face, I want to hit him until he begs me for mercy. But I won’t do it. I know what men like he are capable of, and I don’t want to lower myself to such a person.

‘I don’t like it.’ I close my eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his erect cock enters me slowly. The pain burns, but I’ll have to survive it. My breath accelerates as his cock goes further and further. His cock goes back, and it thrusts in again. I moan in pain. The hands on my hips… They’re so cold… Almost as if they have been in a freezer for a long time. Or maybe it’s just my skin being so warm. I don’t know. But what does it matter? I just have to get through this torture.

The thrusting gets harder and harder, and his cock goes deeper and deeper. Chendilieu moans and grunts in pleasure as his fingers dig into the skin of my thighs, bruising my skin to the bone. I moan too, but in pain. When I was with Michel, he’d top too, but I loved it. He loved me and cared about me, and not only about satisfying his cock. When he fucked me, I’d moan in pleasure and beg for release but now I don’t do either. I do moan and beg, but it’s because I’m in pain and I want this torture to stop.

Just like last night, it doesn’t take long for him to come. His come spills deep inside as he releases one last grunt of pleasure. And then he collapses on top of my back and I collapse on the floor. I turn my head to see how he pulls his trousers up. My clothing is thrown in my face, and then Chendilieu disappears.

My thighs and hips hurt as I get up, and then Javert’s voice is heard. ‘24601!’ he shouts. ‘Where are you?’ I want to run, but it’s as if my feet are nailed to the cold stone floor. And then Javert appears. His eyes go down to my cock. ‘What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to be funny?’

‘No, monsieur’ I whisper as my eyes lower themselves in shame. ‘It… Chendilieu… He wanted me to undress…’ But I won’t tell any more. I don’t want an angry Chendilieu.


	3. A Carpet Of Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chendilieu and Valjean share their love for the stars.

It’s been two days since the last rape and I haven’t been touched by Chendilieu since that rape. And I want to keep it like that too. But who knows when he’ll strike again. He’ll probably strike tonight when the guards start to fall asleep. Of course he’ll strike in the middle of the night. Doing it in broad daylight… Only a complete amateur would do that. Or someone who would like to be caught. And I know that Chendilieu would love to see the look on Javert’s face once we are caught having sex. Or when he rapes me, of course. I’m sure that Javert would enjoy the latter more.

Through the window in the cell, I can see the dark night sky. Something that bothers me. I want to go out and see the night sky for real, and not through a cell window. But I know I’ll have to wait for at least two more years. But I’ll make it through them. After eighteen years of longing for it, two years more don’t matter, do they? The moon and the stars won’t change, for they didn’t do so the eighteen years I’ve already spent here.

Slowly the sky gets crowded with stars. They shine brightly like diamonds in the sky. Diamonds I’ll never be able to touch. Diamonds that I’ll never poses. What a strange idea, actually, that I’m not even allowed to see the full night sky. But I got used to it. Seeing the stars in their full glory, it isn’t meant for convicts like me. No, they’re meant for the rich and the wealthy, for the people who swim in the money. And that’ll never be me. Never.

‘Enjoying the stars, aren’t you?’ Chendilieu asks. ‘I used to be able to see them every night. Every night, I’d go out in the fields next to my farm and I’d gaze up to the skies, seeing the stars shine bright. And I’d always feel so small and useless, seeing those almighty, shining stars like a carpet of diamonds. I’m happy that I’m allowed to see them once more. It makes me feel like I’m at home again. Even though I’m in a cell now, and not it a beautiful farm. When I was thrown in jail for the rapes I committed, I didn’t have a window in my cell. Every night I’d look up to the dark ceiling and wish that I’d see the stars again. I wished that I’d be set free, and that I would be allowed to go out at night again to see the stars.’

‘We could break free’ I offer. ‘Or at least, we could try. Even though I have a window here in my cell, I long to see the full sky again. I also thought it looked like a carpet of diamonds. I love the sight, and I’d love to be free again. Seeing the night fall is the highlight of my day.’ Even though I hate Chendilieu, I love the fact that he loves the nightfall just like I do.

‘Valjean, I have to tell you something.’ Chendilieu turns a little red, but before he can tell me what he wanted to tell me, Javert opens the little sliding door in the cell door.

‘Stop talking!’ he hisses angrily before he shuts it again with a loud noise. We listen as his footsteps fade away. Javert doesn’t have to know what Chendilieu was going to tell me. It’s none of his business. That blackguard Javert. The scoundrel.

‘Valjean, I want to tell you about… I had a wife once. She loved me as I loved her, but then she cheated on me. I found her in our bed with my brother. That’s when I strangled her, after beating up my brother. I made my brother swear that he wouldn’t tell anyone about our little accident, and he didn’t. But then I fell in love with another girl. We had a relationship, but then I fell in love with her sister. Her sister was even hotter than she was, but her sister didn’t want to have anything to do with me, saying that I wasn’t handsome enough. I took her by force, and she had to swear not to say anything about it to anyone too. But she didn’t keep her promise. She told her sister who broke up with me before calling the police. I was arrested and thrown into jail. That because of my own stupid behavior.’

‘That’s an awful story. How long have you been in jail now?’ I respond, shocked by the story.

‘For nine years. But I’ll tell you something more; I’ll have to sit for at least ten more years. I don’t like it in prison. It’s a living hell. The guards in the other prison hated me to the bone. They’d always punish me for no reason and… They abused me sexually. They’d tie me up in the torture chamber and rape me. It were always the same men. Bouchon, Allard and La Porte. How I hate those guys. And there was nothing I could do about it. No-one listens to a convict.’ I notice that a tear appears in Chendilieu’s eye. ‘That one-one would believe me only encouraged them to worse cruelties. And still there was no-one to share my sorrow and pain with, to make matters even worse.’

‘That’s even worse! How dare they…! It’s illegal to torture convicts like that, whatever crime they committed themselves. Guards should never lower themselves to such a person – if you can even call that the behavior of a worthy person. But I assume there were other convicts who did believe you, weren’t there?’

‘No. They didn’t believe me at all. And that’s what encouraged me to rape others. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt. I wanted them to see that I wasn’t just trying to get their attention, as they thought. But I got punished, every single time. And you can guess how. And now I’m moved to this prison. It’s awful here too, but at least I’m not tortured like I was tortured in there.’ Chendilieu tries to hold back the tears, but the tears don’t mind. They roll down Chendilieu’s cheeks. He who has been so strong for days, now breaking down into a thousand pieces. Just like his self esteem broke down in the other prison. ‘I just need someone to love me.’ That’s the line that breaks my heart.

‘I’ll love you. I’ll take care of you. You are safe in my arms.’ I take Chendilieu in my arms. Of course, I can’t forgive him for all the rapes, but he has a reason. That doesn’t make it up for me, but I know that it’s not fully his fault. I feel incredibly sorry for Chendilieu. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, even if you’re in prison. Especially if you’re in prison. If I ever meet those rapists I’ll show them some pain. I’ll make them pay for they did to Chendilieu. But for now, the only thing I can do for Chendilieu is being there for him, giving him a little bit of support.

‘Will you really love me? Promise me you’ll protect me.’ Chendilieu looks at me, his eyes begging me to make and keep that promise. And that’s what I’ll do. Chendilieu may have done unforgivable things, but so did the prison guards. ‘Will you love me like my wife did?’ Chendilieu’s voice trembles, just like his body.

‘Yes. I’ll love you like you wife loved you. You are worth love, just like everyone else. You may have done wrong things, but so did they. Being a prison guard isn’t an excuse to do such… awful things. Nothing’s an excuse to do such things. And especially not to someone so kindhearted like you. You may be rough on the outside but you are very gentle on the inside.’

Sealing the promise, I kiss Chendilieu on his forehead.

‘Thank you, Valjean. I’m forever grateful for your support and love.’ Chendilieu smiles at me, then kissing me full on my lips.


End file.
